


Countless Times

by FightMilk



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightMilk/pseuds/FightMilk





	Countless Times

"I don't want to see you anymore."  
"What?!"  
There was a moment of silence filled with still air.  
"You're my rock bottom, Dee."  
"Weak excuse. We weren't even drunk last night. For the first time in a week."  
The Waitress moved, swinging her legs off the side of the bed. She could feel Dee's eyes tracing up and down her back, burning a hole through her.  
"My therapist just thinks-"  
"Wait, you see a therapist?"  
"Yeah, you might want to try it."  
"Been there, done that, not god damn interested."  
The Waitress was glad Dee couldn't see her face as she struggled to hold back a smirk.  
"Right, the time you went crazy and set somebody on fire. At least I'm not like that."  
"That bitch deserved it I swear to god." Dee sat up quickly. "But now I feel like you're just ignoring my question."  
"Yeah I am."  
"What are you gonna make me guess?"  
The Waitress didn't respond. Dee watched the digital clock change, waiting for an answer. This was the most patient thing that Dee had done, in recent memory.  
"Fine. I'll leave then." The Waitress pulled her legs up and turned around, eye to eye with Dee.  
"Don't leave."  
"Why?" Dee seemed to lean in closer. The Waitress inhaled and gathered what she was hoping was courage and not stupidity.  
"I have- I have real feelings for you."  
Something flashed across Dee's face but she didn't have time to recognize the emotion. Suddenly Dee's mouth was on hers, gentle and soft. There was none of the anger that she was so used to feeling. But the same kind of passion was there, the Waitress thought as Dee's bony hand made its way through her hair, caressing the back of her neck. They had kissed countless times but it was never like this. The Waitress almost pulled away, so filled with emotion that it was almost frightening; but instead she let herself melt into it, putting her hand on Dee's side to draw her closer. After what felt like hours, Dee broke away.  
"I figured it was something like that."  
The Waitress rolled her eyes but before she could think of a retort she found herself kissing Dee again. She wouldn't be able to think of a good answer for a long time.


End file.
